<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elinor's Kinktober by elinorwritesstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856640">Elinor's Kinktober</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorwritesstuff/pseuds/elinorwritesstuff'>elinorwritesstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, Consent is Sexy, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorwritesstuff/pseuds/elinorwritesstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't handle the world right now, so I'm making my AO3 debut with some shameless smut for Kinktober 2020. Pairings will be from Resident Evil and Silent Hill. All the fics for this challenge will be 100% consensual, but I will be writing some villains and some kinks that are a bad idea in real life. Please don't try gunplay, knifeplay, choking, or Pyramid Head at home.</p>
<p>The first chapter will have a full list of prompts and pairings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Luis Sera, Maria/Vincent Smith, Pyramid Head/OCs, Rebecca Chambers/Chris Redfield, Rebecca Chambers/Chris Redfield/Leon S. Kennedy, Vincent Smith/Claudia Wolf, Walter Sullivan/Henry Townshend, Walter Sullivan/Maria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prompts/Pairings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, I'm just getting started and a little late to the game, so this is subject to minor changes. I'll try to finalize within the next few days.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompts and Pairings:<br/>
(Note: Character listed first is the viewpoint character)</p><p>Day 1: Lingerie (Leon/Claire)<br/>
Day 2: Ritual (Vincent/Claudia)<br/>
Day 3: Bath/Shower (Henry/Walter AU)<br/>
Day 4: Toys (Leon)<br/>
Day 5: Mirror (Leon/Claire)<br/>
Day 6: Dom/sub (Vincent/Maria)<br/>
Day 7: Vibrator (Leon/Claire)<br/>
Day 8: Size difference (Rebecca/Chris)<br/>
Day 9: Wax Play (Leon/Claire)<br/>
Day 10: Piercings/tattoos (TBD)<br/>
Day 11: Choking (Maria/Walter)<br/>
Day 12: Knife play (Pyramid Head)<br/>
Day 13: Teasing/begging (TBD)<br/>
Day 14: Biting/scratching (TBD)<br/>
Day 15: Strap-on (Leon/Claire)<br/>
Day 16: Blindfold (TBD)<br/>
Day 17: Oral (TBD)<br/>
Day 18: Against a wall (TBD)<br/>
Day 19: Striptease/lap dance (TBD)<br/>
Day 20: Demon (Pyramid Head/OCs)<br/>
Day 21: Spanking (TBD)<br/>
Day 22: Roleplay (TBD)<br/>
Day 23: Hair pulling (TBD)<br/>
Day 24: TBD<br/>
Day 25: Bondage (TBD)<br/>
Day 26: Fingering/handjobs (TBD)<br/>
Day 27: Gunplay (Walter/Maria)<br/>
Day 28: Orgasm denial (TBD)<br/>
Day 29: Threesome (Chris/Rebecca/Leon)<br/>
Day 30: TBD<br/>
Day 31: Aftercare (TBD)</p><p>Complete Pairing List:<br/>
Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield<br/>
Leon S. Kennedy/Luis Sera<br/>
Chris Redfield/Rebecca Chambers<br/>
Chris Redfield/Rebecca Chambers/Leon S. Kennedy<br/>
Vincent Smith/Claudia Wolf<br/>
Vincent Smith/Maria<br/>
Walter Sullivan/Maria<br/>
Walter Sullivan/Henry Townshend (Barista AU)<br/>
Pyramid Head/unnamed OCs</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day One: Lingerie (Leon/Claire)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Claire leaves a surprise gift for Leon, but they have different ideas about what to do with it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You...you absolutely…” Claire was almost doubled over, laughing, holding the door frame for support. Normally, it wasn’t the reaction Leon went for when he invited someone into his bedroom, but this time it was expected.</p>
<p>“You completely ridiculous man!” Claire finished, starting to catch her breath. “<i>I</i> was supposed to be wearing that, not you.”</p>
<p>“Uh-uh,” Leon shook his head, probably grinning a little too widely to be properly sexy. “The note you left said it was a present for me. I guess it is more your color, though.” He ran a hand down the red stockings that covered his legs to the upper thighs, held up by garters and a lacy red garter belt. Mostly it was a joke...mostly. A little bit of it was an experiment. He <i>did</i> kind of like the way the stockings felt. They would have looked better if he’d shaved his legs, but he hadn’t been willing to go quite that far for mostly a joke.</p>
<p>“Those are ruined now, you know,” continued Claire, but she was smiling. “They’ll never fit me. And you’re stretching out the panties, too.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a compliment, he replied. “You don’t think I’m sexy like this?” He gave her an exaggerated pout and puppy dog eyes. It would have been better if the outfit had actually fit; the stockings and panties were fine, but the bra he’d had to secure at the back with a binder clip because he couldn’t get it clasped, and he didn’t think it looked quite right.</p>
<p>“I…” Claire trailed off, pausing like she hadn’t even thought about it, and he smirked.</p>
<p>“Well, if you don’t want me wearin’ it, you better come take it off me, huh?”</p>
<p>Claire laughed, shook her head, and walked over to the bed. “I don’t know, it’s kind of growing on me.” She reached out and ran a hand up his thigh. “Maybe you should keep these on.” She winked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I cut it off before the good part. I promise most of the fics will be 100% explicit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day Two: Ritual (Vincent/Claudia)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even in bed, they couldn't stop arguing religion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We have to stop doing this,” murmured Claudia.</p>
<p>“Oh, please don’t,” he moaned in response, looking up at her as she rolled her hips. She really  was <i>beautiful</i>, in these moments, free of that shapeless black dress that she seemed to think conveyed both modesty and power. She’d let her long hair fall out of place; it was such a light blonde it was almost silver. Skin pale like it never saw the sun; which was close to the truth.</p>
<p>“I mean it, this time.”</p>
<p>They weren’t friends, though they had been once. Certainly not lovers. Rivals? Adversaries? And yet, they kept ending up like this, circling and circling around each other until the tension broke and they fell in one or the other’s bed.</p>
<p>“You don’t look like you’re stopping.” He ran his hands up her thighs to her hips and thrust up into her, smirking when it cut her off as she started to reply.</p>
<p>“It’s a <i>sin</i>, Vincent…”</p>
<p>“<i>Why</i> is it a sin?” Even in bed, they couldn’t stop arguing religion. “Why can’t it be holy? Doesn’t it <i>feel<i> holy?” He moved one hand off her hip, dragged it down to brush his thumb against her clit, listened to her gasp. “Doesn’t it? God made these bodies, made them feel this way. Sin is just Christian bullshit.” He moved his thumb in circles, watching her close her eyes and lean her head back. He liked that he could make her feel this way. It made him feel powerful. “God was here before we showed up with our Christian bullshit, and so was sex. And I…” He was getting close, and his voice faltered for the first time. “I think this is holy.”</i></i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day Three: Shower/Bath (Henry/Walter AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's the BARISTA AU. Walter is thoroughly out of character here. I try not to make villains into nice people just for shipping reasons, but I really like the idea of Walter and Henry in a healthy relationship. So this is in the universe of larger AU work, which Maybe I Will Post Some Day. In short, it's a modern, non-supernatural AU. Walter was raised in a series of abusive foster homes and homeless as a teenager, but was able to get help and support when he tried attending college for the first time. Now he's recovering, back at school, and working as a barista part time, because I think barista AUs are funny. Henry is basically the same, honestly, except that the events of Silent Hill 4 never happened.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry was lost in thought, nothing in particular, just enjoying the hot water, when he heard someone pull the shower curtain back and felt a breeze of cool air. He blinked the water out of his eyes and looked to see who was in the room with him. Of course, there was only one person it could have been.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you take a shower this morning?” He asked, smiling softly at the grin on Walter’s face.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you weren’t there this morning.” Walter stepped into the shower with Henry and closed the curtain behind him with no more preamble. Walter expressed affection like a golden retriever: exuberantly and often. Henry had always been more of a cat person, so it had taken some getting used to, at first. “I missed you.” He wrapped his arms around Henry, and Henry felt him take in a deep breath, and let it out with a sigh. He really <i>had</i> missed him. Of course, Henry missed him too, when he was gone. It was nice to be in his arms, the familiar smell of coffee washing off under the water, but he’d only been gone since the morning. Walter missed him in a different way; it was like a compliment that Henry struggled to accept. Henry didn’t understand extroverts.</p>
<p>“Still need to shampoo?” Walter asked.</p>
<p>“No, I was almost done when you came in. Just enjoying the water.”</p>
<p>“Perfect,” said Walter, and then his lips were against Henry’s, kissing across his jaw and down his neck before Henry could catch up. Now it was Henry’s turn to give a contented sigh. There was a certain comfort to being in a relationship long enough that they could stand in the shower together and <i>not</i> think about sex, but this was a familiar routine as well, and he knew what came next.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes as Walter kissed down his chest and stomach, coming to his knees. He always took the same path, so that Henry sometime though he should be able to see the trail Walter left against his skin.</p>
<p>The next part always felt like a surprise, no matter how many times they repeated the pattern. “Oh, <i>fuck…</i>” Henry moaned softly as he felt Walter’s mouth around him, hot even compared to the water in the shower. Walter teased him, every once in awhile, about how sex was the only time he swore. It was true, he supposed.</p>
<p>Walter could take things slow, but it wasn’t his strong suit. He approached giving head like he did everything else: eagerly, and with enthusiasm. Henry leaned against the shower wall for support, bracing one arm there as he rested his other hand gently on Walter’s head, long hair soaked from the water. He moaned as Walter took him deep, ran his tongue along his cock, hollowed his cheeks and sucked. It was barely audible. The first time Walter had commented on how quiet he was, Henry had replied that sucking dick was the only time Walter quieted down, and then blushed crimson at his own words while Walter grinned and laughed and kissed him.</p>
<p>Henry whispered Walter’s name as he finished. Walter stood up and gave him a kiss he could have drowned in, his taste still on Walter’s tongue.</p>
<p>Walter turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. “Come on,” he said to Henry, holding out a towel. “Dry off and come to bed with me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day Four: Toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leon fantasizes about an unnamed crush.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I left the identity of Leon's crush vague, so feel free to throw your favorite ship in there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey there, old friend,” Leon mumbled to himself. Or rather, to the dildo he’d just dug out of the back of his sock drawer. It had been a while since...well it had been a while. Lately, things had been so busy that he hadn’t had the time or energy for anything more than jacking off in the shower, but he finally had three full days off, which meant he could catch up on errands and still have time for a little bit of self care.</p><p>Admittedly, though, he was having a little trouble getting in the mood. It wasn’t that the desire wasn’t there. More like, something kept intruding in his thoughts.</p><p>Well, <i>someone</i>.</p><p>Leon had always considered it a bad idea to jack off thinking about someone he actually knew. It caused...unfortunate blushing during conversations that were supposed to be purely platonic. But...that night he just couldn’t get them out of his head. What their hands would feel like, their lips…</p><p>He traced a lubed finger around his hole, sighing quietly. How would they touch him? Would they be rough or gentle. Urgent? Or would they take their time? He slipped the finger inside himself, his breath hitching at just that. They’d take it slow. They’d know just how to touch him, he thought as he pushed deeper with his finger, massaging his prostate, giving a little cry. A long while since he’d taken the time for this.</p><p>As much as he’d just decided to take it slow, he barely had the patience for a second finger before he was spreading lube along the length of dildo and positioning it at his entrance. Maybe he’d be the urgent one. After all, hadn’t the thoughts been lurking in the back of his mind for a quite a while now? What it would feel like to touch them, fuck them, be fucked by them. He pushed the dildo inside himself in one movement; his head fell back against the pillow and he bit his lip against a strained moan.</p><p>“Fuck…” he whispered. “Oh...oh, fuck me.” He had no more patience, and he set a quick pace with the dildo, murmuring the whole time. “Fuck me...fuck me…” He still wanted it to last, though, the fantasy that he wasn’t supposed to be having, so he waited as long as he could to touch his cock. He made himself wait until he couldn’t stand it anymore, then started to stroke himself with his free hand. It only took a moment before he came, hard, choking back a cry because the walls of his apartment were thin and he didn’t want his neighbors to hear.</p><p>A name was on his lips as he finished, as he closed his eyes and let himself relax into sleep, and he felt too good to feel guilty about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day Five: Mirror (Claire/Leon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay I'm really behind but here we go.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leon shows a sudden interest in interior decorating.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’mon, baby, stand right here.” Leon was behind her, using a soft touch on her hips to move her where he wanted her. </p>
<p>“Alright, Leon, what’s going on?” Claire asked, smiling and a little curious. She should have known he was up to something when he kept admiring the full-length mirror she’d bought for her bedroom. Usually he wasn’t very interested in her decorating choices.</p>
<p>“I just want you to see how beautiful you are,” he said, nipping at her earlobe. He’d placed her in front of the mirror, standing, with him leaning over her shoulder from behind and murmuring in her ear.</p>
<p>“You think I don’t know?” She retorted.</p>
<p>“Nah, of course you know. But I want you to <i>see</i>.” He took her right hand and guided it, across her hip, over her thigh, and then between her legs. “I want you to touch yourself. And I want you to watch.” He kept moving her hand, directing her motion until her fingers brushed her clit.</p>
<p>“Leon!” She protested, turning away from the mirror automatically. She felt a blush rise hot in her cheeks.</p>
<p>“See?” He teased in her ear. “You <i>don’t</i> know how hot you are.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that, I…” She cut off when he slid his other hand up her body and teased his thumb over the nipple of her left breast. He hadn’t stopped moving her hand, gently teasing her clit. He could do it well enough himself, but trying to move her hand, he wasn’t quite hitting the right spot, and out of a little frustration she started to move her hand on her own.</p>
<p>“That’s it,” he purred in her ear, letting his hand rest at her hip. She could feel his erection pressed hard against her back. “You’re so cute when you’re shy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day Seven: Dom/Sub (Vincent/Maria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vincent and Maria discover a shared interest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come on, what else are they gonna do, stuck in the Otherworld?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vincent’s arms were starting to ache. He was kneeling on the floor of Maria’s dressing room, naked and uncomfortably hard. In his hands was a riding crop, held up like an offering to a goddess, or a queen. Maria was ignoring him. She was wearing the same sweater and pink leopard skirt she always wore, taking her time as she painted her nails.</p><p>He should have hated this. It should have been humiliating, and, truthfully, he didn’t really know why it wasn’t. He just knew that when they were together, he had the best sex of his life...if she permitted it, of course. Maybe the humiliation was part of it.</p><p>The old, faded carpet of the room was digging into his knees, and his arms were almost shaking by the time she was satisfied with the manicure. She turned and regarded him for a moment, giving him a soft smile while seeming to look through him at the same time.</p><p>“That’s a good boy,” she said, rising and taking the crop from his hands. He didn’t move. Not until she told him too. Slowly, she ran the tip of the crop across his cheek. “Maybe I <i>do</i> have time to play with you today.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day Six: Vibrator (Leon/Claire)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leon and Claire try out a new toy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm totally catching up. Look at me catching up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Claire,” Leon called out as he entered the apartment, returning from picking up their mail. “Did you order something from…” he frowned at the box, “‘Worldwide Shipping Freight’?” Between his job with DSO and Claire’s work at TerraSave, they both had the potential to accumulate enemies, and the ones they had tended to be the nasty kind. So he was a little suspicious of the non-descript box and its vague return address.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, that’s mine,” answered Claire, hurrying into the room and taking the box from him. She headed to the bedroom without explanation.</p>
<p>“What’d you get?” Leon asked, following behind. “Anything fun?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” answered Claire, pausing for a moment when she saw he’d followed her, then setting the package down on her dresser. “I’ll open it later.” She seemed oddly nervous, maybe a little embarrassed. Very few things embarrassed Claire…</p>
<p>And that’s when it clicked. The shyness, bringing the box to the bedroom, the non-specific return address: “Claire, did you buy a new toy? And you’re not gonna share?”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s, um…” She was blushing, and Leon thought it was the sweetest thing he’d ever seen. “It’s just a vibrator I haven’t tried before, since I know you’re going to be on a mission next month.”</p>
<p>“Aww, you don’t want to try it together?” He asked, closing the distance between them and drawing her close. “Honestly, if it’s something new,” they had a couple toys, but the idea of something they hadn’t tried was intriguing, “we should test it before I go. Make sure you like it.” He leaned in and purred the last few words in her ear. </p>
<p>“I, well…” She moved in closer, nestling her head against his shoulder for a moment. “I could be convinced. You make a pretty good point.” He could almost feel her smile.</p>
<p>Five minutes later, their clothes were on the floor, and they were sitting on the bed, unwrapping Claire’s new toy.</p>
<p>“Well look at this,” Leon said, opening the box to pull out a toy that was surprisingly purple and a little more complicated than he was used to. “You got one of those rabbit things? It’s...kinda cute.” He flicked the little bunny ears back and forth.</p>
<p>“Dork,” Claire said, smiling </p>
<p>“Am not,” he set the toy down and crawled over to where she was sitting, and they lost the next few minutes to kissing and teasing, until they were ready to give the toy a try.</p>
<p>Leon slicked the vibrator with lube, then paused to kiss down Claire’s stomach, smiling against her skin when she gave a quiet moan and spread her legs for him. “Ready?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” she answered, and he savored the way the little moan sounded, relaxed and eager all at the same time.</p>
<p>He teased the toy around her entrance for a moment before gently sliding it inside her. He kept an eye on her face the whole time to make sure she was comfortable. But Claire just sighed contentedly and pushed her hips up against the toy.</p>
<p>“Good?” He asked, careful because this was something new.</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” she replied again, the same soft sigh.</p>
<p>“Alright,” he said, and flipped the vibrator on to its first setting. “Lemme know when I hit the right spot.” He didn’t need to ask; Claire gasped out loud when the little bunny ears touched her clit. “Mmm,” he moaned softly as he watched her. “I think I like this thing.” Sometimes just watching Claire while he made her feel good, the sounds she made, the way her body moved, was his favorite foreplay. He was already rock hard, but he hadn’t finished trying out the toy yet. He rocked it back and forth, thrusting gently while trying to keep the bunny ears close to her clit. Claire rewarded him by moaning happily and moving her hips in time with his motion.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he murmurred, starting to roam his other hand across her body now that he had the hang of the toy.</p>
<p>“Mm, so ’re you,” Claire responded breathlessly.</p>
<p>“Aww, you know I love it when you tell me how pretty I am. Let’s see what else this thing can do.” He skipped the second setting and turned the vibrator to three out of five.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck!” The reaction was immediate. Her eyes went wide, and her hips nearly rose off the bed.</p>
<p>He put his other hand on her hip to steady her. “That’s it, baby.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, Leon…” Claire gasped. “That’s...oh god…”</p>
<p>“That good, baby?” He asked. “Don’t cum yet. I’m not done.” He kept up the same motion, not wanting to mess with what was working, and turned the vibrator to four.</p>
<p>“Oh shit! Leon!” She cried out again, and he watched her face as she bit her lip, like she always did when she was close. Her eyes were wide, not looking at anything particular. She was lost now, he could tell.</p>
<p>“Gonna cum for me, baby?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Claire sighed. “I’m close, close…”</p>
<p>He turned the toy to the highest setting, and Claire gave a cry that was almost a scream. “Fuck, Leon! I...fuck...that’s…” She trailed off. Leon knew she was almost there by the way she was trying to talk but forgetting what to say. Just a little bit longer. “Oh, fuck, Leon, I...I...I…” Claire’s whole body rose off the bed as she came. “Oh, fuck!” Once she was over the edge, he started to slowly turn down the vibrator, taking her through the waves of her orgasm.</p>
<p>Once Claire was laying contentedly in the aftershocks, her breath gradually slowing, he set the toy down on the bed and crawled up next to her.</p>
<p>“That,” he said, “was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”</p>
<p>“You say that every time I cum,” Claire replied. Her voice was still soft and breathy as she came down.</p>
<p>“And it’s true every time,” he said, kissing her cheek and lying down beside her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I said barista AU</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>